


Just Sleep

by orphan_account



Category: Panic At The Disco
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-27
Updated: 2011-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-28 06:56:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/305038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brendon never got enough sleep these days, in his opinion.  He blamed his mother personally - those hyperactive genes didn't come from nowhere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as part of my [December Fic Fest](http://ghoststories-x.livejournal.com/25991.html).

Brendon never got enough sleep these days, in his opinion. He blamed his mother personally - those hyperactive genes didn't come from nowhere.

You'd think after a show, he'd be able to wind down, be tired out, right? Wrong. Even when he _did_ feel tired, just yearning for sleep to take him, it seemed like his mind just wasn't having it.

So sometimes, Brendon was lucky if he was getting even ten hours sleep in a week. A WEEK.  
He didn't let it bother him - just smiled for the pictures, signed the CDs and sang the songs. He could deal.

Spencer, however, could not.

"You need to sleep, Bren," the drummer whined one night when he awoke in his bunk, and found Brendon in the back lounge, Nintendo DS in hand.  
"Hmm?" Brendon hummed, eyes still on Mario.  
Spencer sighed and leaned against the door way, the gentle hum of the bus wheels already making him wish he was back in his bunk.

"What's wrong?"  
Brendon looked up, and shrugged. "Nothing, just can't sleep."

Spencer nodded, and chewed his lip. "C'mere," he said, holding a hand out.

Brendon gave him a strange look, before taking his hand, getting to his feet.

They were silent as Spencer led Brendon back towards the bunks, and shoved him gently into his bunk.  
"Uh, Spence?" Brendon said a little confused, as his drummer climbed in next to him.

"Shut up," Spencer said calmly, pulling the blankets over them both, settling his head against Brendon's shoulder.

They lay in silence for a few minutes, before Brendon felt a gentle sensation on his arm. Looking down, he saw Spencer tracing his fingertips up and down the bare skin of his forearm.  
"Mom used to do this to make me sleepy," Spencer yawned, his breathing steady as he tickled Brendon's arm.

"Hmmm..." Brendon hummed, body relaxing.

A few minutes later, Spencer looked up through half-lidded eyes, and smiled at the sight of Brendon's eyelids drooping, his head lolling down slightly, resting against his own.

"Sleep tight," Spencer said, bringing Brendon's hand up to his mouth, pressing a small kiss to the soft skin, before he settled down a little more, falling asleep to the sound of Brendon's gentle breaths.


End file.
